A Halloween to Remember/Candy Corn!
by NefertiDagger
Summary: The Insane Sequel to 'A Trip to the Eye Doctor'. In this one, Phong is obesseive over candy corn and candy, Matrix bashing and general weirdness. Do Read and Review. (Oh yah, Kabukimon is my sister's BTW) Also Matrix in a Etemon costume. Hehehehe...


  
A Halloween to Remember/Candy Corn!  
  
Written in a bout of Insanity by Liberate Ayane  
  
A/N- This is the 'sequel' to 'A Trip to the Eye Doctor'. I thought it would be funny to do an early Halloween fic about the Holy Candy, and I might take it down after Halloween. Sorry if this sucks, but hey, I can only do my best fics once. Enjoy!- Liberate Ayane  
  
Happy Halloween people (and sprites... and bionomes...)!  
  
"It's not even Haloween as of 10/25 you dork."  
  
Matrix!!! I thought I roasted your butt back at the Ok Corall  
  
"That was T.K."  
  
Oh. Moving along.... Dot, even though she was the Command.com, was getting ready of the holiday as usual by.......  
  
"I wonder if we have candy corn......."  
  
Finding candy corn. Of course, the candy was a hot commodity and the only one who had the only stash was......  
  
"Ahhh... alone with the candy corn.... now it's time to eat it!!! Uhhh... where did I place my dentures?"  
  
"Right here...."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
"Pay up with the candy corn or else you won't get your dentures!"  
  
Phong grabbed a fan blade and looked like a swordsman, holding it infront of him, as if to strike the teeth out of Dot's hand.  
  
"Never you candy corn monger!"  
  
"GIMMIE!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
And the two clashed together, rolling around, punching, grabbing and pulling.  
  
"Oh Phong.... look what I have here!"  
  
Dot held up a picture of Phong'd dear (dead of course) sister... Fei-Rei. He got mad and started to punch Dot like Ralphie did to the one kid in 'A Christmas Story' (Was that the title? I forgot.)  
  
"It is you dummy."  
  
Shaddup Matrix or AnrdAIa will go the way of the Barbie.  
  
"HELP ME! This Pink is making me sick!"  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T!"  
  
I would. Moving along..... punches flew and Dot surrendered the dentures.  
  
"I didn't know.... his sister made him go berzerk like that..."  
  
"I WIN!!!!!! I NOW HAVE THE DENTURES AND THE CANDY CORN! KISS MY BITMAP!"  
  
With that, Phong grabbed his 'sword' and leaped out of the window...  
  
*SPLASH!*  
  
*BZZZZZZZZZZZT!*  
  
"AAAAAAAAWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Into the Energy Sea.  
  
"Poor sap." Dot commented, rubbing her right eye.  
  
"HEY! THAT WAS A JOKE AIMED AT ME!"  
  
Yup Matrix, It was. Now sit down ot Frisket will be forced to listen to Meow Mix.  
  
"He likes that song."  
  
DOH! Moving along.........  
  
"Ow... that hurt." Phong groaned. He then popped his dentures into his mouth and was about to eat the candy corn when...... Bob appeared.  
  
"Hiya Phong! Are you helping Dot get the Prinicipal Office decorated for Halloween tonight?"  
  
"Uhh... what makes you wanna know?"  
  
"Seesh, I'm sorry! Why are youa cting like that?"  
  
"Because... I found Candy Corn!"  
  
"CANDY CORN! Oh my User, I haven't had that yummy stuff since I left the Super Computer! Can I have some?"  
  
The old geezer thought for a moment before..... deciding.  
  
"Well, I suppose so......" He handed Bob a small handful, and like something, Bob ate it all in one huge bite.  
  
"Wow that was quick My Child."  
  
"Yup. Well, I better be going. Mouse needs help making Enzo's costume and I gotta help a certain someone put the Etemon costume on Matrix."  
  
"HEY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT WOULDN'T BE USED AGAIN!!!"  
  
So I lied, Big deal ya old grouch.   
  
"I just decided. I don't like you."  
  
I just decided, you need to shut up. Moving the story along, we see our dear old sprite now, back at the Principal Office, eating other Halloween candies.  
  
"*munch* mmmm.... Snickers.... mmmm.... Milky Way.... oooo... Kit Kat..."  
  
"HEY! MY CANDY!" Dot yelled. Phong leaped up again with his 'sword'...  
  
"It's only a fan blade."  
  
Shaddup AndrAIa.   
  
"Okay then. Whatever you say."  
  
Moving along, Dot rolled her eyes (one of them had a black eye), and groaned.  
  
"You're impossible this time of year."  
  
"So I automaticaly wint he candy war?"  
  
"I suppose so. Well, I'll have to ask Ray to bring over some more...."  
  
With that, Dot left and Phong continued his binge on Halloween Candy... that is, until......  
  
"Hiya Phong! Can I have some Kit Kat's please?" Enzo asked.  
  
*AHHHH!!!!!*  
  
*SPLASH!!!!!!!!*  
  
"I take that as a no...." Enzo groaned, getting out of the Energy Sea, drying himself off.  
  
"Well, better go get set for Halloween tonight."  
  
_*Later That Night, When Bionomes and Sprites were Trick or Treating......_  
  
"Okay okay.. shhh.... we gang up on him like this... then steal the candy and we're done!"   
  
"Easier said than done Bob, but you gotta know one thing..." Dot sounded a little weird...  
  
"What?"  
  
"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!!'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*WHACK!*  
  
"This is for trying to steal my candy!"  
  
Phong stood defensive infront of the basket of treats. The others got scared and ran away.  
  
"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!!!!!!"  
  
"Well,t hat got them away."  
  
*BRING!*  
  
"Trick or Treat!"  
  
"Oh, who might you be miss..."  
  
"Kabukimon! I decided to move to Mainframe after Myotismon dumped me for that horrible Piedmon."  
  
"Really. Here's some Snickers and a Kit Kat. Good Night!"  
  
"Good night to you to!"  
  
"What a sweet girl."  
  
*The End*  
  
"That sucked."  
  
Oh Matrix, you look so funny in the Etemon costume.  
  
"GAH!"  
  
*The Real End*


End file.
